


Home

by raynedeeeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynedeeeer/pseuds/raynedeeeer
Summary: Kuro suddenly felt a tear running down to his cheeks. He thought, "This is it. You're my other half and no one can keep us apart. You're my home. "





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first story ever and I hope you enjoy it!  
> For grammar mistakes, so please spare me. Hahaha  
> Also, I recommend reading this while listening to perfect by ed sheeran cause I was writing this shit while listening to it.  
> Hahahahaha  
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> PS: Criticisms are very much welcome ^^

**Chapter 1**

Kuro Tesurou looked at the solid ring in his hands and felt elated.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his beautiful surroundings. He had always loved the aesthetic view of the sea during sunrise. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel calm and safe.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of his amber, his kryptonite, Tsukishima Kei. Kei was an angel with soft,blonde hair and beautiful eyes.

He glanced at his own reflection through the window. He still can't believe all the things that are happening right now. it is surreal. Before, his friends saw him as a kooky, kaleidoscopic knight. They can't even imagine him engaged into a relationship. Being an alpha, he is high and almighty. With his status and position in the society, he can have everything he wants. Hell, even ladies would begged for his attention. But it never crosses his mind that he will marry someone. For him, everything is about business. Love doesn't have a room in his life right now. But everything changes when he met Kei.

Kuro stepped outside and walk closer to his love. As he was gazing in the morning sun, Kei felt two strong arms coming from behind, giving him a hug. They stayed like that for a while until Kei looked behind to give Kuro a kiss. Soft lips meets chappy ones. It was sweet and tender. Kuro don't know why but he felt secured and complete. It's like Kei is the piece of puzzle he was waiting for all this time that makes his life complete. He broke the kiss and stares at his kitten and he could see the zesty glint in his eye.

Kei gazed with full of affection to Kuro. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you."

Kuro suddenly felt a tear running down to his cheeks. He thought, "This is it. You're my other half and no one can keep us apart. You're my home. " Kuro grabs the hand of Kei and touch the golden ring in his finger. "Kei, I love you too." he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, foreheads touching each other, like kittens laughing and grinning at a very gentle holiday, which had classical music playing in the background and a sunrise for a picturesque view.

Kei suddenly felt ill and dizzy that makes him fell on his knees that makes Kuro worried. He carried the blonde bridal style towards their house and let him sit in the sofa.

"Are you okay?" the alpha asked.

"Yeah. probably just one of the effects of having this guy in my tummy." He said.

"Huh? Wa.. wa.. wait-- what?" he asked with confusion and shocked written all over his face.

Silence filled up the place until Kuro realizes it, "you..you're pregnant?"

"Yup. for 3 weeks now." Kei replied with a delighted grin on his face.

Kuro can't believe it, he felt euphoric. He's gonna be a father. He hugged Kei tightly and told him, "I love you. I love you, Kei. Thank you..Thank you.. I will take care of you and our baby. I'll definitely going to protect you both."

Kei smiled and cupped the face of his husband with both hands and says, "I know you will." and shared a kiss with his alpha.


End file.
